


Human In Animal Skin and Animal In Human Skin.

by KyuubiDarkSwanFan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, W!E mating with wolves, Werewolf! Emma, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiDarkSwanFan/pseuds/KyuubiDarkSwanFan
Summary: It's been eight years since Emma Swan dissapeared. Eight since Emma went into the forest and never came back out. Eight years since Emma foolishly and curiously followed a wolf into the forset. Eight years since thought shed ever be human again.





	1. Running, Rescuing and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Now this here is telling you that Emma Will be mating with the natural wolves in the forest. 
> 
> If this ain't your cup of tea, juice, soda, orchata, or any other beverage than click on the right top corner of your screen or the left if on phone or any handheld device. 
> 
> For those of you have/were/are read/ing my other stories my apologies for not updating for I seem to have lost the idea/inspiration for them. I have not beta or muse to help so it might take a long while to continue them.  
> Thanks for all the kudos though! Many thanks!

The wolf-horse sized really-silently, stealthily and hidden followed behind the boy as he stumbled and ran through the forest. The wolf curiosity among other thing the wolf didn't understand but at the same did. The wolfs ear suddenly twitched and rotated at the the sound its ears heard first before the tiny human did. The sound of hissing of a snake, a snake the wolf saw many humans carry for it was too long and large and throw into 'his' forest.

 

  A sudden urge followed by the sudden feel to protect the tiny human arose from within 'him' as 'he' saw the boy freeze just long afar from the snakes reach. A growl rose up from 'his' chest up 'his' throat but didn't release it knowing from somewhere inside 'him' that it would scare the tiny human more than he is already.

 

  Henry knew it a bad, bad, bad, idea running off into the forest and so far the moment he ran off. Now he knew how stupid he was for running off to the forest as he stared at the rather large snake as it scented him out with its tongue. Despite being angry and upset at his mom he wished she were here. It's head rose the hissing more aggressive sounding and next thing Henry knew a large furry thing knocked him outta the way. The snakes head and fangs missing his legs and biting air, hissing in what it appears annoyance.

 

  Coughing and wheezing Henry looked up and his eyes widen as he looked at to be the biggest wolf-not that he'd seen a wolf in person-he'd ever seen. The wolfs back towards him as it faced the snake, body crouched ready for and to attack if need be. Growls were coming from the wolf and Henry could see the wolfs body vibrating as it did so.

 

  Henry let out a tiny scream as the wolf suddenly snarled loudly sounding more like a roar as the snake bit into its right front leg, close or maybe the chest. Henry tried to look away as the wolf bit into the snakes neck Or tried to at least as the snake let go and the wolf bit air. The snake slithered under the wolf quickly, hissing and opening its jaws wide.

 

  The wolf was a bit dazed from the bits and quick movement of trying to bite the snake was still able to make quick work, turning around and biting into the snakes 'neck' and shaking 'his' head about. The wolf brought a paw down on the snakes body as it slithered and wiggled to escape 'his' clutches and held part of it down. Finally after what seemed like forever the snake ceased its movements. The wolf opened its maws and the snake fell limply to the ground. The wolf snorted at its corpse and neared its teeth before turning to look at the tiny human.

 

  Henry could only stare in shock, awe, disbelief, and a little fear. His shock become more as the wolfs eyes locked onto his. He saw more intellect and intelligence instead of the more wild predatory glint he expected. Don't get him wrong he still saw that in the wolfs eyes it was just he could see other emotions in them too.

 

  As the wolf studied him Henry did the same. The fur on the wolf back was like a faded black or maybe a shimmering purple. The rest of the wolfs fur was a deep black with hints of red here and there, the ears were a deep red as well as the fur on its feet. Like socks or boots. The wolfs tail was red tipped. When the wolf took a step to get closer Henry finally tries to scramble back to his feet only to hiss and saw that his hand had a long cut. It wasn't bleeding-at least not anymore as he looked at it.

 

  The wolf whined lowly lowering 'his' head to the ground ears pinned back, showing 'he' didn't want to harm. Henry against the feeling in his gut telling to run as fast and far from the wolf as possible decided to stay put. Even with the glowing red eyes the wolf was looking at him with. The wolfs nose was cold against his check as 'he' sniffed in his scent. Henry giggled as the wolfs nose and whiskers tickled his neck before a tongue licked up to his cheek. Henry's eyes widened and his nose scrunched up.

 

  “Ew! Gross!” Henry loudly muttered whipping at his check with his sleeve. “Your like a big puppy.” He said under his breath watching as the wolf tilted its head to the side. The suddenly stood on alert, ears straight, posture stiff, as voices called from two sides of the forest. Henry wide eyes grew wider as he recognized his mothers voice.

 

  The saw his reaction and relaxed just a smudge as 'he' noticed his heart rate didn't sound rapid in fear nor did he smell like it. As the voice got glider and footsteps become clearer to the wolf 'he' licked the tiny humans check again before sprinting back into the covers of the forest.

 

  Henry felt sad for some strange reason as he watched the wolf go.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for real want you to be honest! Tell me if this chapter is ok, good, bad, crap, or really crappy. 
> 
> It'll help me grow in my writing. Thank you.

It'd been three days since the wolf had seen the tiny human in 'his' forest, making the wolf wonder if 'he' should go against 'his' instincts and go around the the forest and closer to the humans, searching the tiny human out. The amount of time the wolf had been in the tiny humans presence the wolf had a few images come to 'him' later when 'he'd' been resting and had scared the wolf not knowing what it meant.

 

  
  The wolf sighed from where 'he' had been lying under a shaded tree, watching the sky looking as the sun and moon rose and fell bathing 'him' in brighter light and shadowed darkness with each rise and fall of the sun and moon.   
Stretching out the wolf stood, shook out 'his' fur and yawned before lightly running towards where 'his' ears caught the sounds of the town. As 'he' came closer to people the wolf slightly hesitated when 'he' finally did reach the town, though 'he' was still in were 'he' could not be seen. Suddenly the slight ever so slightly tugging and pulling the wolf had tried to ignore from 'his' chest became more insistent tugging 'him' in some direction. Growling at the feeling 'he' tried to go the other way but it seemed as if the wolf had no control over 'his' body. The wolf ran at a median pace in the direction the tugging was pulling 'him' at and in minutes 'he' was in a yard with an apple tree in it.   
Though that wasn't the only thing there. The wolfs whole body seemed to perk up when ruby red eyes landed on the tiny human that couldn't seem to leave the wolfs mind. Cocking 'his' head to the side the wolf watched as the tiny human sat by the tree and say there with a sad aura around him.

 

  The wolf pinned back 'his' ears and held back a low whine at the distress the tiny human had. So with supernatural silent steps the wolf on 'his' belly crawled up to the tiny human stopping just out of his reach and whined lying his head in his paws.

 

  
  Henry, who'd been so in thought and saddened at learning his birth mother missing, jumped and fell on his back at the sound and nearly screamed but caught at the last second not wanting his mom to come out. Getting back up into a sitting position Henry gave a small yelp as his eyes landed on the large black and red wolf from before. Said wolf whined again and crawled a little closer, slowly. Taking a deep breath Henry stood and bravely walked the remaining steps towards the wolf.

 

  
“Please don't hurt me.” He muttered as he reached out a hand to touch the wolfs head. 'Whoa!' The wolfs fur was super soft and silky. The wolf gave a rumbling growl-purr as the hand run up and down 'its fur. Henry giggled and sat down now petting the wolfs sides as the wolf even lying down was huge. “I wonder how you got so big?” Henry wondered staring at the wolf in wonder. Then a thought struck him.  “Why'd you save me? I don't wolves do that.” He tilted his head as scratched the wolfs chest. The wolf cocked it's head and blinked at him. Shrugging Henry decided not to think on it anymore.   
The wolf nosed his cheek it's cold nose causing Henry to yelp and lean back. “Hey!” He yelped out as the wolfs nose touched his cheek again. As he looked at the wolf said wolf tilted its head and whined with a hint of question, which kinda confused the small brunette boy. What confused him was almost how human the wolf seemed like. “Do you understand what I'm saying?” He asked the wolf who for awhile just stared at him before what looked like a nod but not before giving off a confused huffed bark.

 

  
“Because you understand what I'm saying.” Henry paused. “I'm grateful you saved me, 'thank you.' He hugged the wolfs leg or part of it then stood and kissed the wolfs head. Giving the wolf a smile Henry said. “I'm gonna call you Savior Knight.” Before giving the wolf another hug and going inside the house.

 

  
  The wolf for 'his' part laid frozen on the ground as a few images 'he' didn't but did understand started popping up in 'his' minds eye. 'Emma. Emma Swan.' Was a name that kept pooping up from a few of the whispering voices 'he' heard being said from the humans in the images. Somehow, someway the wolf knew that was 'his' name. That confused 'him' though, 'he' 'knew' its meant to be for a female and 'he' was not such, for proof was when he mated.

 

  
  Snarling the wolf growled lowly in 'his' throat as some sort of cage kept 'him' locked inside the feeling of pure anger every time 'his' eyes saw them. In each image a women with blonde hair was in them, was that supposed to be 'him'? How does know all of these things? How does 'he' even know how to think like this? Was he a... A human before? A pitiful whine tore out from 'his' throat. 'His normally ruby red eyes were turning a blueish-green, red mixed in as the images kept pouring in bringing with them the emotions that belonged to each with them. Whimpers and whines escaped the anguished wolf and before long the now newly(?) awakened wolf-Emma Swan lay panting on the ground. 'H-how long has it b-been I've been g-g-gone?'

 

  
  Though one question immediately trumped the others. ‘How longs it been I've been cursed?’


End file.
